It is known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,637 and 4,192,213, to provide the tuning machines of a guitar on the guitar body as opposed to their usual location on the guitar head. Such an arrangement facilitates tuning and reduces the overall length of the instrument.
The present invention enables the length of a guitar to be reduced still further and also enables a guitar to be more easily and more conveniently tuned.